bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sukuna Kawahiru
| name =Sukuna Kawahiru | kanji =河昼寡 | romaji =''Kawahiru Sukuna'' | race = Sōzōshin | birthday = June 16th | age = 1400+ | gender = Female | height = 5'7" | weight = 135lbs | eyes = Gold | hair = Blonde | blood type = O- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Kawahiru Clan | education = | status = Alive | signature skill = (Tokikūkandō) }} '''Sukuna Kawahiru' (河昼寡, Kawahiru Sukuna) is a female Sōzōshin belonging to the Kawahiru Clan. She has shown transcendent skill in the use of , and even other magical arts she has learned along the years. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment and Inventions Kokketsu (黒血, "Black Blood"): This is a type of blood, scientifically and magically engineered to make whomever bears it a variable super soldier. The blood was made so that it would allow the user to emulate the strongest abilities of several different races. The user would be able to, on command, harden or soften their blood. The hardening of the blood causes the user's skin to harden as well, much like an Arrancar's Heirro or a Quincy's Blut: Vene, it also stops any bleeding and prompts a regeneration of damaged cells. It also augments the strength of the user. Softening of the blood allows the user to absorb reishi with more ease, mold and control their reiatsu and even manipulate their own Reiryoku to an extent. It also augments the speed of the user. The user is also able to weaponize any blood that leaves their body. The blood is still incomplete, as it's original purpose was to completely replace a person's blood. All those Sukuna has tested on have been unable to last an extended amount of time with a complete Kokketsu transfusion without going insane. For now, Sukuna's Shikigami Dōkeshi acts as a container for her Kokketsu and the only being capable of utilizing it's power, albeit on Sukuna's directive. Dōkeshi (道化師, Jester): A Shikigami Sukuna created for the express purpose of containing, generating and utilizing her Kokketsu. Powers and Abilities Gargantuan Spiritual Pressure: *'Masterful Reiatsu Control:' *'Madness-Inducing Reiatsu:' Sukuna has found that she can pull upon the Chaos within her to create Madness (狂気, lit. "Insanity"). She manipulates the Chaos within her soul, fills it with malicious intent whilst lacing it within her Reiatsu and projects it outwards. This takes the form of her Madness Wavelength. Her Madness, when used on another spiritual being can send their soul and entire spiritual presence into disarray and quite literally send their entire being into a state of madness. It can disrupt neurological processes, cause hallucinations, and destabilize a person's very Reiryoku. This wavelength is especially useful against Sōzōshin because their system that orders the cause within them is distorted as well, meaning that they are completely and utterly vulnerable to assaults from it. *'Poisonous Reiatsu:' Prodigious Genius-level Intellect: Hakuda Expert: : (瞬閧, "Flash War Cry"): ::Shunkō: Kyōkinojin (瞬閧狂気の神, "Flash War Cry: God of Madness"): Shunpo Practitioner: Kidō Grandmaster Mastery of Incantations Eishōhaki (詠唱破棄, "Incantation Abandonment"): Nijū Eishō (二重詠唱, "Twofold Incantation"): Kōjutsu Eishō (後述詠唱, "Spoken-After Incantation"): *'Naiteki Eishō' (内的詠唱, "Mental Incantation"): Mastery of Spellcasting Nagare (流れ, "Flow"): Shidō (指導, "Guidance"): Sōjō Kōka (相乗効果, "Synergy"): Kaihen (改変, "Alteration"): Inshō (印象, "Imprint"): Kengen (顕現, "Manifestation"): Mastery of Bakudō : : : : : Mastery of Hadō : : : : Mastery of Kaidō Mastery of Gainendō Mastery of Meiandō Advanced Mastery of Tokikūkandō Bōheki (防壁, "Bulwark"): Bunretsu (分裂, "Schism"): Hakanai Sabishī (儚い寂しい, "Transient Desolation"): Hassha (発射, "Catapult"): Ichiji Teiton (一時停頓, "Temporary Setback"): Jigenjō (時限錠, "Time Lock"): Jikangire (時間切れ, "Being Out of Time"): Ken'o (嫌悪, "Aversion"): Kūhaku (空白, "Blank Space"): Mukiryoku (無気力, "Torpor"): Omoi Futan (重い負担, "Heavy Burden"): Riyū no Shukuteki (理由の宿敵, "Nemesis of Reason"): Seifuku (征服, "Subjugation"): Ugokinashi (動きなし, "No Motion"): Unmei no Gyakuten (運命の逆転, "Reversal of Fortune"): Yugamekyō (歪め鏡, "Distorting Mirror"): Naiteki Sekai (内的世界, "Inner World"): Genkan (玄関, "Entrance"): Mastery of Various Magical Arts In her quest for magical knowledge, Sukuna looked to other realms besides the Soul Society for the arts. She found several magical arts within the human world that, while unable to be practiced by regular humans, could be devastating in the hands of Shinigami. She also familiarized herself with the magic of other spiritual races, such as the Diabolus and Yoriteishou. Along those lines she also learned and improved upon more primal forms of magic within the Soul Society itself. Sunadō (砂道, Way of the Sands): Senkidō (千木道, Way of a Thousand Trees): Sukuna's name for the magic, practiced reverently by the Shiba clan and dubbed Earth magic. She has expanded on it's rather base techniques to create a rather large plethora of spells that could many high level spells of different origins. Sukuna has expanded on the origin art and created spells that not only manipulate the earth itself, but also the things that grow their. As such she has made spells that stimulate the growth of flora as well as those that mold them to certain purposes and apply certain properties. *'Mokuryū' (木龍, "Wooden Dragon"): *'Mokujin' (木人, "Wooden Human"): *'Mokukami' (木神, "Wood God"): **'Mokukami: Tenchū' (木神天誅, "Wood God: Divine Retribution"): Kirindō (麒麟堂, Way of the Giraffe): Zanpakutō Shikiri (死霧, "Death Mist") is the name of Sukuna's Zanpakutō. It is a manifestation of her powers as a Sōzōshin, and as such holds immense power, though very few have seen it in action and even less have lived to tell the tale. It is revered as one of, if not the most powerful Poison-type Zanpakutō in existence. In it's sealed state it takes the form of an average sized, straight edged katana. The blade sports a purple hilt wrapping and the tsuba takes the shape of a snake's head, with the blade protruding from it's mouth. The snake's head and fangs are of polished silver and it's eyes are blood red rubies. Along the cutting edge of the blade itself is an inscription that few have tried to decipher, and only Sukuna knows the meaning of it. She often tells those she strikes down with her blade the meaning of the inscription before they perish. Shikai : Like most members of her clan, Sukuna's zanpakutō's release phrase is more of an incantation than a single word command. The command is as follows: Let death and corruption reign, tear apart the Earth and watch it turn to dust. (死と腐敗治世を聞かせて,バラバラ地球を引き裂きそれは塵に向ける見ます, Shi to fuhai chisei o kika sete, Barabara chikyū o hikisaki soreha chiri ni mukeru mimasu). In it's shikai form, Shikiri takes on a purple tint and it's eyes glow an ominous red glow. :Shikai Special Ability: Shikiri's power is one that is simple and yet has innumerable pathways for use. Shikiri is able to create, manipulate and control poison in any form. The power of Shikiri allows Sukuna to create poisons of varying effects, strengths and lethality, only limited by her imagination. The effects of the poisons she can create can range from paralysis to outright death. The effectiveness of her poisons are also effected by the strength of her opponent's reiatsu compared to her own, making it so that those who have weaker spiritual pressures are more susceptible to her poisons. Whilst in shikai, Sukuna's blade becomes comprised of a poison that she can tailor to a situation with ease, this also enables her to shift the blade between solid, liquid and gaseous states of matter, allowing her to dissipate her blade into a deadly gas or liquid at will and control it's shape and form. *'Poison Transmutation:' This ability allows Sukuna to shift the composition of anything Shikiri comes into contact with, either physical or spiritual, into a poison of varying quality. This power can effect anything from her own blood to the blood of her enemies and even reiatsu, though things that are influenced heavily by her opponent's reiatsu are more resistant and become a highly diluted form of the poison. *'Poisonous Aura:' This bathes Sukuna in an aura of poison that weakens an enemy physically, mentally and spiritually whilst they are close to her. This field can be attached to her reiatsu and attacks to add an extra edge. It can also be expanded far beyond her physical body to create a Poisoned Zone. **'Poison Immunity:' Whilst her shikai is active, Sukuna gains an increased immunity to every foreign poison and complete immunity to any poison she creates. This also speeds up the rate at which she works up a complete immunity to foreign poisons and lowers her chances of being effected when exposed multiple times. *'Yamata' (八岐, "Eight Headed Serpent"): A technique where Sukuna turns the blade of her Zanpakutō into a poisonous gas or liquid, then forms the gas into eight serpents protruding from the hilt. These serpents are capable of traveling large distances and attacking multiple enemies at a time or rushing a single enemy in hopes of overwhelming them. Bankai : Shikiri Suetsukata (死霧末つ方, "Death Mist Apocalypse"): After the bankai's name is called, the snake head hilt of Shikiri extends forth, swallowing the blade whole. The snake then falls from Sukuna's hand and slithers around her in a circle, all the while growing in size. It grows and grows until it's body towers over Sukuna and it's head is the size of a large truck, then it's body slowly begins to deteriorate into a poisonous mist, though retaining the shape of the snake. This snake also retains it's glowing red eyes from it's shikai. :Bankai Special Ability: In this form, Sukuna's Zanpakutō looses a vast majority of the powers it had in shikai in place of one truly devastating ability. The gas that makes up the snake is a poison with the ability to accelerate the rate of decay of anything it touching by devastating amounts. Anyone caught within the gas will immediately begin to turn to dust, same principle applies for any object that is caught within it as well. A downside to Sukuna's bankai is that even she can be effected by it. She is only able to avoid the fate of falling on her own sword because as her bankai is activating, anything the snake circles around is marked with an immunity to it's bankai effects. This can also be a very dangerous chink in her armor because an enemy may be able to force her out of the circle or find their way in, thus applying immunity to them as well. *'Yamata no Orochi' (八岐の大蛇, "Great Eight Headed Serpent"): After calling out this technique name, Shikiri Suetsukata's head will split into eight different heads. These heads are capable of independent movement, and each hold the same decaying properties as the original serpent. In order to function properly, each head must be given directives individually by Sukuna herself. These directives can be very simple or complex, the snakes will carry them out either way. *'Genzōhi' (幻像火, "Phantom Fire"): Sukuna is able to condense small portions of her bankai into poisonous "flames". These flames do not burn in the traditional sense, they do not even produce heat, instead they cling to whatever they touch and eat away at it, causing whatever is caught to rapidly decay. Trivia Behind the Scenes Quotes Titles